To Meet The Parents
by 77Xfire
Summary: THTF Universe. Izuku and Ochako have been together for two months now. But now they must face their ultimate challenge as a couple. Their Parents.
1. Inko

**Inko**

* * *

Two months. It had been almost two months since Class 1-A Succeeded in their mission to make Izuku and Ochako a couple. Since then, the two had been together at almost all times. It was quite adorable to say the least. However, now they were going to go through the biggest challenge their relationship may ever face.

Telling their parents that they were together.

It had been a long time coming, but the couple finally decided to go through with it, and Golden Week had provided the perfect opportunity for it. While most schools don't give the full week off for golden week, UA was different. Because of the fact that being in a boarding school meant that the students have not been able to spend any time with their families, the school decided it would be best to give the students the entire week to spent time at home.

Problem was, Ochako's parents were going to be busy.

There was a major construction project that their company was commissioned for a couple cities down, so they had to go and supervise the project for the first couple of days during Golden Week. As such, Izuku, not wanting Ochako to be alone, offered her to stay with him and his mother for the first couple of days during the week.

And that is why the two was standing in front of Izuku's apartment, with the boy sweating bricks.

Yup, he was really nervous.

"What if she is mad that I didn't tell her? What if she doesn't approve of me being in a relationship?!… What if she doesn't like her…" Thoughts like these plagued his mind.

Eventually, having enough of waiting, Ochako reached over to the door and knocked, which caused Izuku to flinch. Shortly after Ochako offered a brief apology, the door opened revealing a smiling Inko.

"Welcome home Izuku! Oh, and you must be Ochako! Nice to meet you." She said, bowing.

At this, Ochako smiled. "She's so nice!" It wasn't too much of a surprise to her, considering how Izuku was, but it still was nice to know for sure.

"Thank you for having me Ms. Midoriya." Ochako said offering a big smile.

"Please, call me Inko." Inko responded. "You must be tired from the trip, please, come in!"

After the group walked into the apartment, Izuku showed Ochako to the room she would be staying in… but not before she took a look in his room, and laughed slightly at what she saw.

All Might, and lots of it.

Granted, she saw his room in the dorms, so it wasn't that much of a surprise, but the fact that he left all of that at his dorm at UA and all of this was still here showed just how much of a fanboy he was, and she found that completely adorable. Then she noticed all of the All Might stuff in the halls, and realized that the entire family was filled with All Might fans.

Once the couple reached the room, Ochako asked the obvious question. "So… what's the plan?"

At this, Izuku visibly flinched. He then looked over to Ochako and responded "We will tell her during dinner."

He had said that, thinking he had some time to mentally prepare, only to be surprised that, to his despair, dinner was already ready and the table was already set.

"I figured that you two might be hungry when you got here, so I started made dinner already!" Inko called out when she saw Izuku and Ochako return to the living room.

At this, Izuku paled, and swallowed thickly. "Here we go." He thought.

During dinner, Izuku and Ochako caught Inko up on what had been happening with their training, explaining that the two often spent the time after classes helping each other with some extra training.

Then, Into asked a sudden question. "Are you ok Izuku?"

At this, Izuku visibly flinched. "Uh, yeah! Why do you ask."

"Well, you have been sweating a bit, and you seem to be nervous about something… You know you can tell me if something is bothering you, right?"

At this, he couldn't help but smile. He looked over to his girlfriend, who smiled back at him and gave him a nod. This was it.

"Well… you see, a couple of months ago… something happened…"

"Ok, and what is that something." Inko responded, starting to look a bit worried.

"Well, you see… uh… well… how do I put this…" Izuku said, clearly very nervous.

Seeing her boyfriends predicament, she decided to take matters into her own hands, literally. She grabbed his hand, and put the now interlocked hands onto the table.

They then sat there in silence as Inko contemplated what she was looking at. The silence did not help Izuku calm down in the slightest, and even Ochako was starting to get nervous.

After a few seconds, Inko suddenly grabbed the two and gave them a big hug. "MY BABY HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" She cried out.

At this, the couple finally relaxed, and started hugging back.

After explaining how the two got together while finishing dinner, they cleared the table and sat in the living room. From there, the rest of the night was talking about what the two had been doing since they had gotten together. After a while, Izuku went to the bathroom, leaving the two girls on their own.

"So, what do you like about my boy?" Inko suddenly asked.

At the question, Ochako smiled. She was prepared for a question like this. "Well, just about everything really. A lot of the time, he is just so brave and determined, and works so hard towards his dream of being a hero. I find that really admirable, and honestly, if it wasn't for that I don't know if I would be working as hard as I am. Other times, he is really shy, but I find it really cute." At this point, she started blushing. "He is also a bit of a nerd when it comes to heroes, but honestly, I find that to be even cuter! So, I guess what I am trying to say is… I love absolutely everything about your son."

Ochako then looked up, only to see Inko Crying.

"Oh no! Did I say something wrong! I am so sorry!"

"No no no! I am just, so happy for the two of you! You are absolutely perfect for each other!" Noticing Ochako smile at that, she decided to change the topic. "Come here, I want to show you something."

When Izuku returned from the bathroom, he noticed that the two girls were laughing about something, and were sitting together on the couch. When he got closer, he physically paled. On their laps was a photo album.

"Uh, hey! What are you two looking at?" Izuku asked nervously.

"Deku! Why didn't you tell me that you were this cute when you were little!" Ochako asked, now noticing her boyfriends presence.

At this, Izuku's face turned completely red. "Uh… well… you see…"

"I am only teasing you Deku. But seriously! You were adorable! Like this picture of you in an All Might Onesie!" She said, pointing at the album.

Yup, Izuku wanted to die right about now. That is, he would if the two didn't look so happy right now.

They were getting along, and that is all that mattered to him.

End Of Part 1

* * *

 **I LIVE! Sorry that this took so long. Work has been keeping me pretty busy, and I just flat out didn't know how I should really write this. In the end though, I am happy with how this came out. Though to apologize, I will include the title and summary of the next story I am going to write after I finish with this one, which is only 1 more chapter, meeting Ochako's parents. The Photo album is so cliche, but I had to draw attention to how cute of a child Izuku was! Also, I hope the explanation as to why they were telling Izuku's mother first was satisfactory. Another thing is, since this takes place during golden week, I am guessing that Class 1-A is now in their second year at UA. I am still going to be calling them Class 1-A though, mostly cause I am lazy and I can't imagine calling them anything else.**

 **That aside, that recent manga chapter! Super excited to see Kirishima's backstory! He is my 2nd favorite male character, 1st being Izuku. Anyways, I have prolonged this enough, here is that summary I promised.**

To Save their Friends

Izuku and Ochako were together now, and this made Class 1-A as happy as could be. But what happens when one day Izuku returns from a shopping trip alone and suddenly collapses on the floor?!

 **Yup. It is going to be a full out story, not just a one shot. Also, it is going to be a lot darker than what the other stories I have written thus far have been, so look forward to that. Anyways, I have rambled enough, see you next time for the meeting with Ochako's parents.**


	2. Mr and Ms Uraraka

**Mr. and Ms. Uraraka**

* * *

After staying at the Midoriya's for the first few days of Golden Week, it was time for Ochako to go home and see her parents again. Of course, that also meant that it was time for Izuku to meet them as well.

When Ochako was talking to her parents about coming home to meet them, she mentioned that she was staying at a friends house while they were away. After that, her parents said to invite him over for a couple of days, as a way of saying thank you. This was good, as it meant that she didn't have to explain why she wanted to have Izuku come over for a couple of days.

When their train pulled into the station, Ochako took Izuku's hand and began to lead him to her home.

After about twenty minutes of walking.

"Well, here we are!" Ochako yelled out, pointing to her home. She then noticed that Izuku looked very, VERY, nervous. "You nervous?"

"I think even Kacchan would be nervous in this situation!" Izuku blurted out. "… Don't tell him I said that."

At this, Ochako chuckled. "Oh don't worry, you will be fine! They are going to love you! I know I do!"

"Still, I can't help it…" Izuku sighed out.

The couple then walked up to the door, and when Ochako tried turning the handle, she noticed that the door was unlocked. "That's strange…"

When they walked into the dark building things seemed, ominous, to say the least. Then suddenly, two creepy looking figures rushed towards the duo yelling out "OCHAKO!" which promptly caused Izuku to get in front of Ochako, quirk at the ready to defend her.

"Whoa whoa whoa, take it easy. We always try and surprise Ochako like that!" The tall man said, smiling.

"MOM! DAD!" Ochako yelled out, rushing over to give them a hug.

"Hey kiddo! How was the train ride?" Ochako's dad said, petting her head.

Izuku just stood back and watched as Ochako talked to her parents. Seeing her this happy made him completely forget how nervous he was just a moment ago. That is, until…

"And you must be that Deku boy that Ochako told us about!" Ochako's father suddenly called out, causing Izuku's nerves to go crazy once again.

"uh…" Izuku breathed out.

"Come on, don't be shy! Come over here!" He said putting his arm around Izuku's shoulder.

After introductions were made, aside from the fact that Izuku was Ochako's boyfriend of course, Ochako's father showed Izuku to his room while the two girls talked in the living room.

When they got there however, Izuku was asked a question that he certainly wasn't expecting.

"So, you are dating my daughter, aren't you?"

"HUH?!" Izuku blurted out, clearly very surprised. "H-how did you?"

"Well for one, you just confirmed my theory" Ochako's father responded, causing Izuku to groan at the fact that he fell for that trick. "And also, there is the fact that you are in just about every single one of her pictures that she sends us. And on top of that, the fact that you offered her to stay with you, and she accepted!"

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Izuku asked, confused.

"Before moving into the dorms Ochako was living alone while attending UA. And I know that she would of been fine living on her own for a few days, and would normally decline any offer made to her, not wanting to impose upon her friends." Ochako's father explained. "And don't worry, I am not mad."

That last fact made Izuku relax quite a bit. "T-thank you sir…"

At that, Ochako's father just laughed. "What are you thanking me for? Now come on, sit down. I want to know my daughters boyfriend better."

After that, the two boys talked. Izuku explained how he met Ochako, the story behind his hero name, and eventually how the two got together and how their first date went.

After a couple of minutes.

"You know, I am still a bit uneasy about Ochako going to UA." Ochako's father suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"It's just that, with all of the stuff that has being going on with that school, I can't really help it." He then turned to Izuku, and put both of his hands on his shoulders. "Listen to me, aside from the teachers, you are the only one I am going to be able to trust with this. In the event that Ochako is put in danger again, I want you to make sure that you will keep her safe. Ok?"

This action made Izuku feel touched. He had only met this man today, and he was already being trusted with something this important. And while a simple "I will" would probably be enough, Izuku felt like he needed to say more.

Izuku then took his hands and grabbed onto Ochako's fathers hands, One for All surging through them, and looked up to the taller man, and said, "Sir, I swear that if Ochako is ever in danger, I will fight till my last breath, even if all of the bones in my body are broken, to make sure that she is safe."

At this, Ochako's father couldn't help but smile. His daughter managed to get with a boy that cared about her this much. "Thank you. But don't be going and getting yourself killed, alright?"

"Yes sir!" Izuku responded.

"Great! Now, I am sure we kept the girls waiting long enough. Lets go." Ochako's father said.

When the duo reached the living room, Ochako's mother got up and walked over, while Izuku sat next to Ochako.

"So…" Izuku started.

"They already knew…" Ochako finished.

At this, the couple smiled at each other, and then gave each other a hug. Meanwhile, Ochako's were watching the whole thing, and couldn't help but feel happy for them.

The End

* * *

 **Welp. That was harder to write than I thought it would be. I didn't want to just give Ochako's father a random name, so I just went with Ochako's father. Other than that though, I just couldn't really think of anything good to write for this story. Izuku's whole speech about how he will protect Ochako is actually pretty important for my next story though. I will explain that when the time comes, but for now, just look forward to it. I am hoping to either get part one out between tomorrow and the end of the weekend. So until then, laters!**


End file.
